So That's What It's Like
by ayanamonique
Summary: So thats what it's like to kiss Calleigh Duquesne.


A/N: So this is my first E/C story. I wrote it before episode 7.12 over the break. I finally had enough courage to post it, so here it is. Hope you enjoy. Please Review.

Eric and Calleigh are at a crime scene where a man was murdered in an elevator. Calleigh glances around the elevator when Eric ask "What exactly are we looking for?"

"The other part of the paper we found in our victims jacket." Calleigh answered noticing something white sticking in between the cealing panels of the elevator being her normal short self she asked Eric to give her aboosr. When he lifted her in the air slightly against the wall of the elevator, Calleigh thanked Eric. "Thanks" with a sligh laugh in her voice laughing at how short she was.

"Got anything?" Eric asked when she started to lift to the top of the ceiling panel up. Calleigh replied "Yup I belive we got the other half of our evidence." pulling out the white paper showing eric the paper when he smiled a pleased smile at her when she unknowingly shifted her weight causing her to lose her balance and slipping downward when she felt a pair of hands on her waist right before her feet hit the ground and her back against the elevator wall with Erics hands gripping her hips.

"Hey you ok?" suddenly becoming aware of how close the to were with his hands still resting on her hips to make sure she had her balance and he like the way they felt on the curves of her hips.

Eric had been looking caringly into Calleighs eyes with a hint of something else she couldnt quite put her finger on but had seen in his eyes. Calleigh questioned herself '_Was it desire she saw in his eyes_?' unaware by how long she had gotten lost in the dark orbs of brown her mouth went dry when she realised he was also looking into her eyes. It certainly wasn't helping any that his cologne was intoxicating her senses, a mix of must and vanilla. Their bodies slowly inching closer and closer to each other. Everything seemed to be moving so slow bet yet so each inch Calleigh could feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter and his hands hot on her waist. Their lips so close to touching.

Eric had never been so drawn to Calleighs grey eyes so much and he was certain hed never hold her this close to, so intimately but he knew he liked it. His hands were on fire resting on Calleighs hips. Eric could smell the scent of calleighs shampoo, botanical flowers. Not being able to fight this attraction eric moved to closer to Calleigh feeling his body against hers, it felt so good. Eric heard a quiet gasp escape Calleighs lips when their bodies made contact. Eric was ready to make the first move when all of a sudden Eric heard Ryan calling out.

"Calleigh....Eric?" Ryan yelling at the entrance of the quiet lobby. Their bodies jolting apart trying to catch some fresh air that wasn't intoxicating. Giving a flustered and confused look each others way they filled Ryan in on the evidence they collected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the lab Calleigh dove head first in the case looking at a piece of evidence through her microscope she noticed a piece of red threading on it. The piece of thread matched their first suspect clothes who had claimed to find him at the scene of the crime. Calleigh quickly gathered her thoughts and prepared to tell Eric what she had found still a little confused and flustered at just the mere memory of what happened earlier in the elevator. Calleigh quickly thought '_What is going on with me, Eric and I are just friends I should not be getting flustered by just thinking about how close we were earlier_.' Calleigh took several deep breaths before leaving her lab to tell Eric about evidence.

Eric took several deep breaths trying to keep his mind on work and not a certain 5'3 blonde with grey eyes that he finds incredible sexy when Natalia walked in.

"Hey", Eric said greeting Natalia.

"Hey Yourself" she said back. "Hows your day going?".

Eric thought about what she asked and flashed back to this morning, him holding Calleigh against the elevator wall.

Natalia looking at Eric noticing a dreamy look that came upon his face after she asked him how his day was going when he finally replied, "Interesting." when Calleigh walked in the lab and it all made since. Eric day was interesting because of _Calleigh_.

"Hey Natalia", Calleigh said before turning to Eric and telling him that she found," A thread on a piece of carpet from the elevator that belongs to our first suspect, Michaela Roberts."

Eric looking at her but at the same time flirting with her through his eyes said "Ok we'll bring her in for questioning."

"OK let me know when youre ready." she said before giving him a slight smirk and the same pentrating stare she walked away.

Natalia stood there watching all of this. Calleigh and Eric acted as if they were the only to people in the room, when a big grin spread across her face. ''Oh I'm goanna enjoy this.'' Natalia said to herself before leaving Eric in utter confusion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day was filled with tension and intense stares between Calleigh and himself. Eric couldn't do this anymore he had to confront her.

Eric had the best oppurtunity when just about everyone had gone home for the day he saw Calleigh go into the locker room. Eric slowly walked into the locker room. He stopped in his footrack as he watched her for a moment. Her long blonde but freshly cut hair over her face as she tucked a couple of strands behind her ear as she he watched her pack her things up for the afternoon, a little bit of light as the sun was going down shined on her hair giving her a beautiful glow. Just as she finished closing her locker he began to walk up to her. He had no idea what his plan was. He never did it was Calleigh.

"Hey I uh thought you had went home." she said with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Avoiding me too huh?" he said with a slight smirk. Calleigh thought it was sexy as hell.

His face all of a sudden went serious. Calleigh had been standing up leaning against her locker when he went to stand in front of her with a bench about 30 inches behind him and then followed by more lockers. Calleigh watched his serious face intrigued.

They were once again so close to each other again and then Eric did something that surprised her and himself. He place both hands against the locker trapping Calleigh. He asked rather huskily "Cal whats goin on with us?"

Calleigh looking in to his deep dark brown eyes and answered with a dry, low "Eric I dont know," Eric looked into her eyes a little more before moving closer to her still trapping her. Calleigh face got hot feeling eric breath on her neck. Calleigh could feel her already erratic heartbeat beat faster and the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She knew what was about to happen when she saw Eric glance at her lip quickly and then into her eyes in a way shes never seen before when he closed the distance between them her eyes fluttered close and she could feel Eric bringing his lips against hers slowly nipping a little at her lower lip.

His heart was nearly jumping out of his chest when she turned her head to the side kissing him back. Kissing Calleigh felt so good and her lips were so soft. Now the anxiety and nervousness left his body and all he focused on was kissing Calleigh.

There lips feeling so good against each others and stirring all these emotions the kiss quickly intensifying when Calleigh felt Eric slip his tongue between a line between her lips, Calleigh pulling him flush againt her granting him access and their tongues danced together fighting for dominance. Calleigh let out a quiet low gasp as felt Erics tonque which only drove him crazy causing him to deepen the kiss even more. There was still something sweet about the kiss maybe because it was Calleigh.

Needing oxygen the two parted and rest their foreheads against the other when Eric spoke out of breath "So thats what its like kissing you." meeting Calleighs gaze. Calleigh let out a out of breath laugh before they just looked at each other.


End file.
